Colección de imágenes
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Y entonces cuando empiezas a recordar, una pequeña imagen aparece en tu mente y te lleva a relatar la historia. [Colección de Drabbles basadas en imágenes propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Atención (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 13\. Chica gafas rojas por Sopho

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), intento de comedia, narración de dudora calidad.

 **Personajes:** Taichi Yagami y Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

 **13\. CHICA GAFAS ROJAS**

* * *

Entonces Taichi se le quedó mirando por varios segundos, no podía creer que había hecho algo tan tonto.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó Mimi impaciente— ¿Qué te parecen mis nuevas gafas rojas? —Guiñó el ojo tras decir aquello último de una manera muy coqueta.

—No deberías gastar tu dinero en algo que no necesitas —Fue su respuesta. Simple, clara y concisa. Pero sobre todo una que Mimi no quería escuchar.

—¡Debías decir que me veo muy atractiva, las compré por TÚ culpa! —Exclamó Mimi muy enojada, haciendo que Taichi se echara un poco para atrás reservando su integridad física.

—¿Mi culpa? ¡No sé de qué hablas! —Se aventuró a decir aún con miedo de salir herido.

Mimi por su parte, infló sus mejillas y lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo. La verdad era, que la razón por la que se las había comprado era porque pensó que la haría lucir más atractiva, que Taichi quizá se fijaría más en ella, en alguna parte de su ser pensó que funcionaría, pero Taichi era Taichi.

—Olvídalo —Mimi se levantó y dio media vuelta para irse.

—Te vez mejor sin ellos, así puedes lucir mejor tus lindos ojos —Manifestó Taichi antes de que ella se fuera, Mimi por su lado logró oírlo y paralizó muy sonrojada. Taichi siempre le daba ese tipo de sorpresas, las cosas que menos piensa que hará, las termina por hacer, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

Mimi sonrió y se volteó.

—¡Lo sé! —le guiñó el ojo coqueta y se quitó los lentes.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Intenté que saliera más corto pero no pude xD espero les haya gustado =) pronto traeré más!


	2. Compras (Mimi y Sora)

**Imagen:** 15\. Chicas sujetando bolsa. propuesta por _Carrie Summertime_

 **Personajes:** Mimi Tachikawa y Sora Takenouchi.

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, etc.

 **Género:** Friendship, intento de comedia xD.

* * *

 **COMPRAS**

* * *

Se encontraba casada de tanto caminar, y su amiga lo ignoraba, quizá no era consciente de ello o realmente no le prestaba atención. Lo peor es que tantas bolsas llenas de ropa comprada que sujetaba no ayudaban a caminar al paso en el que su amiga iba.

—¿Podemos descansar por favor? —Pidió Sora nuevamente tras detenerse. Su compañera con sombrero rosa de vaquero se giró y la observó molesta— Estás bolsas pesan mucho…

—¡Pero si apenas estamos comenzando! ¡Faltan muchas tiendas más! ¡Además estas bolsas no están para nada pesadas, es sólo ropa! —Exclamó Mimi acercándose a la pelirroja— ¡Vamos, tenemos que seguir! Enserio, si no hubiese visto hoy tu armario de ropa ahora estarías muerta.

—¿Enserio…? —Preguntó Sora con cierto sarcasmo y bajo tono de voz.

—Soy tu mejor amiga, y por lo que veo la única que puede darte mejores consejos en tu estilo de vestir —Dijo Mimi muy confiada.

—¿Qué tiene mi estilo de vestir? —Preguntó Sora procediendo a observar un poco su vestimenta intentando comprender lo que Mimi le había dicho.

—¡Parece de anciana! ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? —Mimi manifestó sin poder creerlo. Sora sólo negó con su cabeza, casi ni tenía fuerzas de hablas, estaban en pleno verano por lo que le afectaba más—. Menos mal tienes a tu mejor amiga para decirte la verdad —Dijo Mimi para luego suspirar. Sora la observó un poco confundida, realmente no le veía ningún problema a su ropa, pero conociendo a Mimi (su mejor amiga), ella si era del tipo de persona que se fijaba mucho en la moda, ¡pero no tenía por qué llevarla por un montón de tiendas!— Bueno, ¿continuamos?

—¿Q-qué? ¡Espera! —Sin esperar a que Sora terminara su oración, Mimi la tomó del brazo y se la llevó con ella a una tienda de zapatos. Bueno, no todo estuvo tan mal, después de todo pasar algo de tiempo con tu mejor amiga, quien acababa de llegar de Estados Unidos después de un largo tiempo sin verla, era muy agradable, cansado, pero agradable.

Todo al final se arreglaba con helado en un caluroso día de verano.


	3. Avance (Takeru y Hikari)

**Imagen propuesta:** 16\. Pareja de las manos por _Takari95_

 **Pareja:** Hikari x Takeru.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, etc.

 **Género:** romance

* * *

 **AVANCE**

* * *

El viento de primavera rondaba por la ciudad, los árboles de cerezos se encontraban en su mejor punto. En ese momento se encontraban caminando, específicamente un fin de semana, llevaban varias semanas saliendo juntos. Aunque fuese algo tan poco común en ellos verse como _algo más que amigos_ , es decir, tenían mucho tiempo siendo amigos, hasta que en un momento de _confesiones_ lograron decir todo lo que sentían.

Bueno, Takeru no era muy tímido, pero Hikari si tardaba un poco en acostumbrarse a la idea de salir con alguien de una manera romántica, de por si antes de expresar lo que sentía, a veces su mente jugaba con ella y terminaba en un estado muy vergonzoso al frente de él. Ahora que estaban "juntos", Takeru seguramente disfrutaba de sus caras sonrojadas cada vez que se acercaba mucho.

Pero ella no podía estar así para siempre, no quería ser mal interpretada. Hikari era un poco lenta y tímida pero sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y debía demostrarlos.

Ése día acordaron ir al cine, mientras caminaban habían muchas personas por lo que solían tropezar mucho, por lo que era la mejor oportunidad para ejecutar su plan.

"Está bien Hikari, nada te pasará" Pensó ella mientras acercaba su mano a la de Takeru, en ese momento una persona tropezó con Hikari y la alejó de él, muchas otras personas impedían que ella se acercase nuevamente. Hikari lo llamó y Takeru rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, por lo que sin pensarlo se acercó y la tomó de la mano.

Hikari abrió sus ojos como platos y se sonrojó.

—Así no te perderás —Dijo él con una sonrisa.

—S-sí —Hikari dijo asintiendo con su cabeza al mismo tiempo, se sorprendía de lo torpe que podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba de Takeru, pero eso la hacía ver que sus sentimientos eran sinceros y puros.

Prosiguieron su camino mientras se tomaban de las manos, Hikari se sentía muy feliz de su nuevo avance como pareja, pero sobre todo que todo transcurriera de manera fluida y sin apuros. Así cada momento nuevo parecía interminable. Aunque la multitud de personas se aligeró, ellos no se soltaron de las manos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** debo admitir que me gustó mucho este drabble xD, espero a ustedes también :P es mi primer Takari escrito a pesar de que me gusta muuuuucho esta pareja.


	4. Nada romántico (Taichi y Mimi)

**Imagen propuesta:** 19 Dos en bicicleta. por _Japiera_

 **Pareja:** Mimi y Taichi.

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, etc.

* * *

 **NADA ROMÁNTICO**

* * *

Mimi se le quedó viendo de una manera que provocaba temblar. Ella no podía creer que él pensara que ELLA se subiría a ESO.

—No lo haré —Ella se negó enseguida después de ver lo que su novio planeaba hacer.

—Vamos princesa, será romántico —Se burló él, a veces los enojos de Mimi no le provocaban miedo, más bien, le daban ánimo a enojarla más, aunque luego se arrepintiera de ello.

—¿Ro-romántico? —Ella tartamudeó con una cara enfermiza— ¡No sé qué vez de romántico el subirse a una bici los dos! —Exclamó de una manera muy quejona y niña minada, como si nuevamente tuviera 10 años.

—Bueno somos los dos… solos… montados en una bici… yo lo veo muy romántico —Él siguió con el juego.

—¡Para comenzar es ilegal, me dolerá el trasero y no, en definitiva no es romántico! —Gritó mucho más fuerte, por lo que había llegado el momento de Taichi dejar sus bromas o sino… saldría perdiendo por donde lo viera.

—Ok princesa, para la próxima te traeré un carruaje, pero llegaremos tarde así que o vienes o te quedas, no querrás faltar al cumpleaños de Sora —Manifestó Taichi de manera seria, Mimi sabía que no podía perderse tal celebración, suficiente con no estar por varios cumpleaños cuando se mudó a Estados Unidos, no era justo no asistir por el simple hecho de montar en una bici; por lo que muy enojada terminó por montarse en la bici.

—Si me caigo te mato —amenazó la chica mientras él empezaba a manejar la bici hacia su destino.

—Siempre puedes abrazarme para no caer —Ofreció con una sonrisa que ella no podía ver.

—No te abrazaré, estoy molesta contigo —Dijo orgullosa.

—¿Ah, si? —Manifestó para luego acelerar despreocupadamente, Mimi creyendo que caería, muy asustada lo abrazó, Taichi enseguida bajó nuevamente la velocidad y se rio.

—¡Eres un tramposo! —Exclamó ella muy sonrojada tras lo sucedido, pero Taichi no dejó de reír— ¡No te rías!

—Eres tan linda —No pudo evitar decir el moreno, Mimi nuevamente se sonrojó.

—Eres un tramposo y un idiota —Susurró ella sin dejar de estar con sus mejillas rojas, mientras se recostaba de la espalda de Taichi y lo volvía a abrazar de manera suave, éste seguía conduciendo la bici con una sonrisa.

Mimi quizá lo piense mejor antes de decir que ir en bici con su novio era nada romántico.


	5. Broken (Koushiro y Mimi)

**Imagen propuesta:** 57\. Chica rechazando a chico por _Carrie Summertime_

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Koushiro.

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, etc.

* * *

 **BROKEN**

* * *

Y entonces allí se encontraba esperando una respuesta, de pie observándola fijamente, nunca había estado tan seguro de sus palabras: "¡Me gustas! ¿Quieres salir conmigo?". Le había costado, pero una vez dichas no había marcha atrás, ahora sólo faltaba la respuesta, aquélla que sintió que habían tardado horas en llegar, pero en realidad fue un tiempo de 5 segundos.

—Lo siento —Al escuchar esa respuesta sintió como todo su aliento se iba, su corazón se detenía y su revoltijo en el estómago empeoraba—. No sabía que te sentías de esa manera —Las palabras de la chica, fueron lentas, debido a que no quería herir sus sentimientos, pero no importaba cuanto ella intentase no sonar dura o no querer hacerle daño, de alguna u otra forma lo haría, porque la respuesta era definitiva— Yo no siento lo mismo… aunque me hace feliz saber tus sentimientos Koushiro-kun… —Ella le regaló una sonrisa, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor. Él sonrió a medias, debido a que sí, se sentía bien poder confesar lo que sentía y por fin saber una respuesta, pero por otro lado también estaba ese vacío.

—Así son las cosas Mimi-san —Expresó intentando ocultar su tristeza— Y está bien.

—¡Sé que conseguirás una buena chica que te quiera al igual que tú a ella! —Exclamó Mimi—, ¡eres un gran chico y amigo, no te rindas! —El pelirrojo rio un poco tras las palabras de ánimo de su _amiga._

—Gracias —Manifestó Koushiro, sabía que en Mimi siempre podría tener una amiga con la que contar, el hecho de que fuese rechazado no cambiaría eso—. Bueno es tiempo de irnos, ¿no? —Mimi asintió y ambos caminaron hasta sus hogares.


	6. Ella (Koushiro, oc, taichi, yamato)

**Imagen propuesta:** 27\. Chica sola en bar. por _Carrie Summertime_

 **Personajes:** Koushiro, Taichi, Yamato, Oc misterioso (?).

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, etc.

* * *

 **ELLA**

* * *

Bar. Beber. Celebrar.

Todas aquéllas palabras y cualquier otro sinónimo que muchas personas utilizarían para expresar _diversión_ no le atraía en lo absoluto a Koushiro. Y en ese preciso momento se encontraba con sus amigos, quienes insistieron en que viniera, más bien lo hicieron salir obligado de su casa, no lo dejaron ni terminar lo que hacía en su computadora, aunque según el dicho de sus amigos si es por él, se quedaría allí y no viniera con ellos y razón no les quita.

Koushiro ni sabe lo que están celebrando.

—¿Podrían repetirme por qué estoy aquí? —Cuestionó a sus amigos.

—¿No es obvio? ¡Tienes que salir más, algún día saldrá "El aro" de allí y te comerá —Respondió Taichi con una de sus típicas bromas.

—Incluso Joe ha salido más que tú y eso es mucho —Manifestó Yamato.

—¿Y por qué en un bar? ¿no podíamos reunirnos en otro lugar o en mi casa? —Preguntó Koushiro.

—Si vamos a tu casa te la pasarías frente a la pantalla —Respondió Taichi haciendo que Koushiro riera nervioso, después de todo era verdad.

Bueno, tampoco podía ser tan malo ¿verdad? Una salida de vez en cuando en un aburrido bar, viendo como las personas hablan, bailen, beben, fuman y se la pasan muy bien. Enseguida el pelirrojo desechó todas esas ideas, este no era su tipo de lugar. Mientras detallaba más el lugar, observó a alguien que logró captar su atención, una hermosa chica de tez pálida, con el cabello oscuro y un vestido rojo, aquéllas combinaciones lograron que el pelirrojo se le quedara mirando como un idiota.

—¿Oye y si jugamos al billar? —Le preguntó Taichi haciendo que Koushiro saliera de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —Reaccionó y lo observó.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Pensé que nada más no nos escuchabas cuando estabas en la computadora —Cuestionó Taichi.

—Creo que sé por qué no te prestó atención —Yamato hizo un pequeño señalamiento muy disimulado el cual Taichi tardó un poco en captarlo, pero luego volteó y observó a la chica sola en la barra, enseguida sonrió.

—Está linda ¿no te gusta? —Le preguntó a Koushiro.

—¡¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?! —Exclamó sonrojándose.

—Ahora estás tan rojo como el vestido de ella —Bromeó Yamada, haciendo que Koushiro tartamudeara cosas sin sentido— Deberías hablarle —Aconsejó el rubio.

—N-no podría, no la conozco…

—Es fácil, sólo invítale una copa —Le animó Taichi.

Koushiro lo pensó por varios segundos, concluyendo que si había salido, al menos tendría que ser por algo que valiera la pena, y no perdería nada con sólo intentarlo, por lo que decidió dejar a sus amigos jugar al billar solos y dirigirse hacia la chica, brindándole una bebida y empezando a hablar, le sorprendió que no esperara a nadie, sólo había ido al bar para cambiar un poco la rutina; Koushiro pensó que había tenido suerte en que ambos hubiesen terminado en ese bar, ella le agradó lo suficiente como para querer salir nuevamente, y eso, era mucho.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** uff, luego de haber sido mala con Koushiro en el anterior capítulo, aquí le di un pequeño regalo jaja xD


	7. Molestia (Taichi y Sora)

**Imagen propuesta:** 214 Chico en clase molestando a chica por _jacque-kari_

* * *

 **MOLESTIA**

* * *

Mientras la profesora explicaba, Sora se encontraba muy concentrada escuchándola, le gustaba la manera en que la profesora daba clases, era muy fácil de entender, además de entretenido, no como otros profesores que empezaban a leer y te dormía sólo escuchar su voz.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que sintió algo golpear su cabeza, enseguida volteó y observó una bola de papel, buscó entre sus compañeros quien había sido y claro, Taichi se encontraba riéndose justo a unos asientos detrás de ella. Lo miró con enojo, pensando en lo inmaduro que era, no le dijo nada, sólo siguió prestando atención a la clase; o por lo menos eso intentó, porque otra bola de papel cayó en su cabeza.

Enserio, ¿cómo podía tener tan buena puntería? O más bien ¿cómo podía ser una persona tan sin oficio? En vez de prestar atención a la clase, sólo seguía molestándola. Sora decidió no prestarle atención nuevamente.

Hasta que una tercera bola de papel sintió.

—¡Taichi deja de tirarme bolas de papel! —Ella perdió el control y gritó en frente toda la clase, levantándose de su asiento y mirándolo con enojo, cuando se dio cuenta todos, incluso la profesora la veían perplejos, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tal hecho.

Lo siguiente fue, ambos los dejaron fuera de la clase, en el pasillo.

Quería matar a Taichi.

—Sabes que me gusta esta clase ¿por qué tenías que molestarme? ¡Idiota! —Dijo ella con la voz más baja posible para que los que estuvieran en clases no oyeran

—Porque estaba aburrido —Fue su respuesta simple.

—¡Para la próxima ponte a dibujar o que se yo! Sólo no me molestes —Ordenó.

—¿Me vez cara de niña que dibuja corazones en su cuaderno cuando la clase le aburre?

—Entonces molesta a alguien más.

—Me gusta molestarte a ti —Por alguna razón, Sora se sonrojó por lo que dijo el moreno.

—Olvídalo, eres un inmaduro —Sentenció para luego voltear su rostro y no hablar más.


	8. Frío (Yamato y Sora)

**Imagen propuesta:** 100\. Chica poniendo bufanda a chico. por _Genee_

* * *

 **FRÍO**

* * *

No podía creer que había pensado que no necesitaría más abrigo, caminar en el clima más frío de todo el año era la peor idea de todas, sin embargo, sus amigos se empeñaron en salir aquél día a un karaoke. No tardó mucho cuando Yamato empezó a estornudar.

—¿Olvidaste tu bufanda? —Le preguntó su novia Sora.

—Más bien: pensé que el clima no estaría tan frío —Respondió avergonzado mientras se abrazaba el mismo. En ese momento ellos dos iban de último, los demás se encontraban charlando un poco más adelante.

Sora suspiró resignada—. A veces me sorprendes —Ella dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolso—. Suerte que traje una extra, uno nunca sabe —De su bolso sacó una bufanda color rosa y Sora rio un poco—. Bueno, creo que este color te quedará bien.

—Claro que no, pero no importa, tengo mucho frío como para preocuparme por ello —Dijo Yamato.

—Ok, déjame ayudarte —Sora extendió sus brazos y colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello del rubio, quien se quedó quieto observándola con detalle— Listo —Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, se ven tan adorables! —Cuando la pareja volteó, observaron a los demás observándolos y una Mimi quien fue la que dijo tales palabras vergonzosas que provocaron que ambos se sonrojaran.

—¡¿Po-por qué se detienen?! ¡Tenemos que ir al karaoke! —Sora tartamudeó empezando a caminar rápidamente, evitando comentarios vergonzosos de Mimi.

Yamato salió rápidamente de su estado de shock y alcanzó a los demás. Debía decir que los detalles de Sora era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella, siempre tan precavida y preocupada por los demás, ella era realmente amorosa.


	9. Sonámbula (Taichi y Hikari)

**Imagen propuesta:** 93\. Chica caminando descalza de noche. por _Crystalina M_

* * *

 **Sonámbula**

* * *

En ese momento, se encontraba estudiando, mañana tendría un importante examen por lo que no podía irse a dormir, observó su reloj el cual marcaba la 1 y 10 minutos de la mañana, estaba pensando en irse a dormir en unos veinte minutos cuando escuchó algo fuera de su habitación.

Taichi volteó rápidamente, esperando que haya sido sólo su imaginación, o el sueño haciéndolo alucinar; cuando estaba a punto de olvidarlo, nuevamente escuchó algo. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió hasta la puerta y con cautela la abrió.

No observó nada.

Decidió salir de su habitación y observó la puerta que da al balcón abierta, ahí mismo, se encontró a su hermana descalza, al parecer observando el cielo.

—Hikari, ¿qué haces despierta? —Preguntó Taichi acercándose a ella, quien no respondió—, ¿me estás ignorando? —Prosiguió el chico pero al llegar a ella, quien lucía como una estatua— ¿Hikari? —La llamó nuevamente pero no hubo respuesta.

La chica con sus pies descalzos se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, Taichi la siguió.

—¡Oye Hikari! —La llamó un poco más alto esperando no levantar a sus padres. Al observar que intentaba salir por la puerta, éste la giró y empezó a sacudirla— ¡Joder despierta!

En ese momento, Hikari reaccionó.

—¿Hermano? —La chica lo vio confundida— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó.

—¡Estabas caminando dormida! —Le respondió aún sin poder creerlo—. Enserio, ¿ahora eres sonámbula? —En ese momento, su hermana se echó a reír— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Era una broma —Declaró ella, haciendo que su hermana se le quedara mirando estupefacto—. No sabes cuánto tuve que aguantar para no reírme —Manifestó riéndose un poco más fuerte pero evitando despertar a sus padres.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo me haces bromas como esas?

—Te he visto muy estresado con tus exámenes, pensé que te haría falta algo de humor, o por lo menos un pequeño susto —Explicó ella sonriendo inocentemente.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero creo que algo como lo que hiciste da más miedo que risa —Declaró él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento, la próxima vez lo haré mejor —Dijo Hikari—. Bueno, es hora de dormir, suerte mañana en tu examen, buenas noches —Sin más que decir, se fue a su habitación.

Taichi suspiró. Si, ciertamente si no descansaba ahora, no tendría fuerza suficiente para su examen de mañana, por lo que decidió irse a dormir.


	10. Inesperado (Takeru y Mimi)

**Imagen propuesta:** 58\. Beso robado. por _Carrie Summertime_

* * *

 **Inesperado**

* * *

Se encontraba impaciente, no podía esperar ni un minuto más a que sus otros amigos llegaran, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan impuntuales? El único que había llegado justo después de ella había sido Takeru.

—¿Se habrán quedado dormidos? —Preguntó Mimi.

—Es muy probable, aunque es un poco extraño de mi hermano y Sora el llegar tarde —Manifestó Takeru.

Aunque Mimi sabía que Sora se quedaría esa noche en casa de Yamato, la razón la veía muy obvia, pero no le diría algo como eso a Takeru.

—Koushiro lo más probable está distraído en su computadora, le enviaré un mensaje —Manifestó Mimi mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y escribía— Hmm… también le enviaré uno a Joe, lo más probable se quedó dormido estudiando —Dijo después de enviar el mensaje a Koushiro para luego seguir con Joe.

—Puedo llamar a Hikari y ver que ha pasado con ella y Taichi —Le propuso mientras sacaba su teléfono celular.

—Ese idiota quizá se quedó dormido —Expresó Mimi con un toque más frívolo que con los demás.

—Jaja siempre que hablas de Taichi pareces enojada —Se burló Takeru.

—¡Claro que no! —Negó la chica—. No es mi culpa que sea tan despreocupado, descuidado, idiota, distraído, y además…

Antes de Mimi seguir insultando al moreno, esta fue callada por Takeru, quien se acercó a ella y la besó sin ningún permiso de su parte. Esta abrió sus ojos como platos, no reaccionó de más ninguna manera, su mente quedó completamente en blanco, nunca hubiese imaginado que precisamente él la besase; a pesar de que sólo fue un roce, Mimi sintió un sinfín de emociones extrañas que no logró identificar.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Le preguntó con sus ojos bien abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Siempre te pones muy intensa a la hora de hablar de Taichi, y bueno porque me dieron ganas —Le respondió guiñándole el ojo.

La cara de Mimi estaba tan roja que parecía un tomate, le costaba tanto respirar que no podía hablar, pero cuando por fin se armó de valor para abrir la boca, Yamato y Sora habían llegado.

Se sentía algo enojada por lo que había hecho Takeru, pero por otro lado se sentía confundida, él pudo haber hecho otra cosa para callarla, pero no, el prefirió acercarse a ella y besarla. Quizá sólo le daba muchas vueltas y debería dejarlo con la respuesta que le había dado. El tiempo sabría cuál era la verdad. Pero si algo era cierto, es que Mimi quería repetirlo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** aaa gracias a la actividad de la semana diversidad sexual II en el foro Proyecto 1-8 me gustó mucho este shipping ;3;


	11. Colores (Taichi y Mimi)

**Imagen propuesta:** 109\. Pareja con hilo rojo. _ShadowLights_

* * *

 **Colores**

* * *

Taichi tenía una extraña manera de estudiar, él prácticamente coloreaba todos sus libros de amarillo, rojo y azul, y realmente no sabía porque hacía eso, era primera vez que veía a alguien hacer eso, por lo que Mimi un día en que ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca se atrevió de preguntarle:

—¿Por qué rayas todo tu libro? —Preguntó mientras jugueteaba con un hilo rojo en sus manos que había encontrado por casualidad en la mesa.

—Porque el azul es que lo entiendo por completo, el amarillo más o menos y rojo es que no lo entiendo para nada —Explicó.

—Pero esta vez todo está rojo…

—Lo sé —Respondió Taichi mientras se echaba para atrás en la silla y mostraba una cara muy cansada— Parece que te diviertes con ese hilo —Mencionó mientras se regresaba y se acercaba a ella.

—Estoy intentando hacer figuras con este hilo pero es muy difícil —Expresó ella muy desesperada.

—Veamos, déjame ayudarte —Taichi empezó a mover los dedos de Mimi entre el hilo rojo logrando hacer una taza— ¿Vez?

—¡Que genial! —Exclamó Mimi con sus ojos brillosos.

Taichi sonrió tras la reacción emocionada de Mimi por aquélla pequeñez que para ella había sido como algo muy impresionante, le gustaba esa manera de ser de ella, aunque tu día fuese el peor de todos, todo se arreglaba cuando por fin podía verla. Quizá esa era prueba suficiente para demostrar que era su alma gemela, la persona quien tenía el mismo hilo rojo que él y por lo tanto estaban destinados a estar juntos.


	12. Imagen (Takeru y Hikari)

**Imagen propuesta:** 119.- Chica, animales, flores por _ShadowLights_

* * *

 **Imagen**

* * *

Quería parar el tiempo justo en donde se encontraba, observándola en aquél hermoso lugar repleto de diferentes flores y animales, ella mantenía aquélla sonrisa que lo hacía desvelarse por el simple hecho de verla. Esos momentos en los que ella mostraba una felicidad indescriptible, eran justo los que Takeru más atesoraba, y podía grabarlos en su memoria sin necesidad de una fotografía.

Podía quedarse mirándola todo el rato, hasta que el momento se acabase, pero el mismo fue invitado por Hikari, quien no podía dejarlo allí sin más, con aquélla tierna sonrisa, lo toma de la mano y lo hace recorrer el lugar recién encontrados por ellos en su recorrido o más bien, después de separarse de los demás accidentalmente.

Hikari tomó muchas fotografías del hermoso lugar, y unas cuantas de ellos juntos, ella era del tipo de chica que le gustaba grabar momentos especiales con su cámara, a Takeru le agradaba eso, era algo parecido a lo que él hacía, sólo que él no contaba con una cámara, sólo con su memoria, la cual tenía un espacio para guardar especialmente todo lo referente a Hikari, la chica a quien considera como su todo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Me gustó mucho esta imagen, intenté hacerlo más largo pero mi imaginación me dejó x'D espero les haya gustado :')


	13. Felicidad (Koushiro)

**Imagen propuesta:** 94.- Reloj de bolsillo. _Crystalina M_

* * *

 **Felicidad**

* * *

Se sentía tan feliz que incluso tenía ganas de saltar mientras caminaba, aunque aguantó mucho para no hacer algo tan poco serio ante un montón de personas desconocidas en la calle, su razón no era haber recibido una buena noticia, sacado una buena nota ni ganado algún premio, toda esa felicidad era por el simple hecho del reloj de bolsillo que se compró.

Estuvo mucho tiempo ahorrando para comprarse uno, después de todo no son nada baratos, de modo que se trata de reloj de bolsillo de buen material, sus padres no se lo comprarían ni en un millón de años, debido a que podía usar uno normal o el del celular, pero Koushiro realmente deseaba tener un reloj de bolsillo, así que decidió comprarlo por él mismo.

Koushiro a cada momento verificaba la hora por el simple hecho de ver su hermoso reloj.

Además de eso, era como si nada más estaba esperando a que alguien preguntase la hora para tener una excusa para verlo de nuevo.

Incluso, con sus amigos, antes de que ellos sacaran su celular, él les decía que no había necesidad de hacerlo, porque él les diría la hora.

Sí, Koushiro sacaba cualquier excusa para sacar su reloj de bolsillo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Esto lo escribí por experiencia personal xD cuando tuve mi reloj de bolsillo no paraba de dar la hora :') jajaja


	14. Vídeo juegos (Taichi y Mimi)

**Imagen propuesta:** 173.- Pareja jugando a consola. _SkuAg_

* * *

 **Vídeo juegos**

* * *

Sentados sobre el piso, los mismos teniendo una ardua competencia jugando un vídeo juego de pelea, Taichi escogió un persona muy musculoso, el mismo se veía muy fuerte, mientras que Mimi, sólo escogió a la chia más linda y femenina que consiguió.

—¡No me ganarás! —Se burló Taichi mientras le ejercía un buen combo con el control, cada vez quitandole más vida al personaje de Mimi.

—¡Pero déjame hacer algo, tramposo! —En ese momento Mimi se levantó del piso mientras pulsaba los botones del control sin siquiera saber que hacía cada uno.

Justo cuando Taichi estaba 100% seguro de su victoria, su sonrisa se fue tras ser sorprendido por una Mimi quien se le vino encima, enojada, colocando su pecho encima de su cabeza. Eso logró que, además de sonrojarse, se desconcentrara, por lo que su novia aprovechó la oportunidad para golpearlo en muchas oportunidades de la misma manera desordenada, y por más extraño que fuese logró hacer un combo que venció a su personaje.

—¡Gané! —Exclamó Mimi emocionada mientras saltaba por toda la habitación.

—Eso SÍ fue trampa —Recalcó el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo, observándose en la pantalla los personajes a elegir.

—No fue trampa, fue astucia —Le informó ella guiñándole el ojo muy contenta.

Taichi no tuvo más opción que aceptar su excusa. Después de todo, tampoco es que le haya molestado perder por algo así.


	15. Memorias (Hikari)

**Imagen propuesta:** 83.- Chica haciendo una foto. _ShadowLigths_

* * *

 **Memorias**

* * *

Una vez más tomó una fotografía del panorama, desde hace unos cuantos meses, Hikari empezó a sentir cierta atracción por capturar imágenes con su cámara. Pensaba en que cada una de las fotografías tenían un significado, un sentimiento, un recuerdo.

Hikari tenía miedo de olvidar.

Quería recordar los lugares a donde ha ido, las sonrisas de sus amigos, todas sus experiencias o por los menos las que podía capturar. En muy pocas oportunidades se tomaba fotos, siempre era ella quien captaba el momento. Realmente no le importaba, le gustaba ver a los demás felices en sus fotografías. El hecho de haber sido ella quien lograse capturar el momento, la hacía sentir feliz.

El tiempo cada vez pasaba más rápido y se hacia más vieja; llegó un momento en que a veces le costaba recordar lo que había hecho el día anterior, siempre veía sus fotografías y sonreía sin saber porqué.

Se preguntaba porque tomaba tantas fotos cuando era joven.

¿Por qué la mayoría eran con un joven rubio?

Tantas preguntas la llenaban de ansiedad. No sabía nada sobre ella misma, porque lo olvidaba todo al día siguiente.

Lo único que la mantenían al tanto de su vida, eran esas fotografías. Porque cuando sus familiares la visitaban, no lograba recordarlos, pero por aquéllas fotos, podía al menos saber que confiaba en ellos. Ella, a su larga edad, ni siquiera sabía que tenía bisnietos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Intenté escribir algo feliz, pero al final me salió fue esto ewe, debo decir que me gustó xD siempre quise escribir algo así c: espero les haya gustado.


	16. Tiempo libre (Sora)

**Imagen propuesta:** 198.-Chica en bañera, patitos de goma. _SkuAg_

* * *

 **Tiempo Libre**

* * *

Por fin había llegado su día soñado. Un momento en el que podría olvidarse de todo y todos. Cada día Sora se sentía tan estresada que ya ni sabía como lo disimulaba tan bien en el trabajo, o con su esposo e hijos. Cada vez que terminaba un trabajo, tení nuevos. No contaba con un pequeño momento de descansar o pensar, excepto claro cuando iba a dormir.

Agradecía que su esposo Yamato la ayudase a cocinar, sino, hace mucho tiempo se hubiese dejado llevar por su estrés acumulado.

Pero hoy era su día especial, el día en el que por fin podría meterse a la bañera y quedarse allí cuanto tiempo quisiera.

Luego de ver que el agua había llenado la dichosa bañera, observó ciertos patitos de goma en la misma y sonrió. Sus hijos siempre se colocaban a jugar con esos patos y se les olvidaba quitarlos de allí, recordar las cosas tiernas que hacen siempre la hacía sentir feliz de tenerlos, porque a pesar del estres acumulado en su trabajo, ellos siempre venían con una sonrisa e inconscientemente la hacían sentir mejor.

Se metió a la bañera sin quitar aquéllos patos y se hundió un poco, suspiró aliviada tras sentir el agua tibia sobre su piel.

Ahí se quedaría por un buen rato.


	17. Aventura (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 241.- Pareja a contraluz en coche. _Chia Moon_

 **Pareja:** Mimi y Taichi.

* * *

 **Aventura**

* * *

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? —Él le preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

—Sí —Ella respondió mostrando seguridad.

—¿No te arrepentirás de nada? —Él volvió a preguntar, debido a que realmente quería estar seguro de que lo que la castaña quería, que no se sentiría culpable, ni mucho menos quisiera regresar al pasado o algo por el estilo.

—Taichi, jamás he estado tan segura —Le respondió Mimi para luego reír debido a las insistencias de su novio.

—Ok, nos iremos o más bien escaparemos hacia un largo viaje, conoceremos muchos lugares, estaremos alejados, incluso un poco descomunicados de todos ¿no importa?

—¡Arranca ese carro de una buena vez! —Exigió como respuesta, Taichi se rió por su expresión y se acercó a ella, colocando su mano sobre su rostro.

—De acuerdo, esta aventura será estupenda —Le afirmó sonriendo, contagiando rápidamente a la chica, se dieron un rápido beso antes de que Taichi encendiera el vehículo y empezara a conducir bajo el sol del verano.


	18. Hermosa (Taichi y Mimi)

**Imagen propuesta:** 251.— Patinaje sobre hielo. _Sthefynice_

* * *

 **Hermosa**

* * *

Desde que comenzaron la preparatoria, Taichi se sintió atraído por Mimi, la mejor amiga de la novia de su mejor amigo, por lo que aprovechó eso para insistir en salir los cuatro juntos, Mimi era una chica muy popular en el instituto, y una muy difícil de conquistar. Podría sonreírte, y decirte cosas agradables, quizá aceptarte un dulce, pero eso no significaba que te daba una oportunidad. La forma en la que ella lo envolvía era tan sorprendente, podía ignorarlo y seguir su camino sin siquiera saludarlo de regreso, pero él seguía encaprichado por ella.

Ese día, Sora, Yamato, Mimi y él decidieron salir a la pista de hielo, la cual, ese día estaba cerrada, pero como adolescentes que eran, le pidieron el favor a uno de sus amigos, Joe, quien trabajaba allí, para conseguir la llave, no fue muy difícil convencerlo, todo estaría bien mientras no fuesen descubiertos y no hicieran "desastres".

Observó a Sora intentando patinar con Yamato, quien se caía torpemente, y ella se reía como reacción. Después, cuando entró Mimi, la misma se veía tan hermosa, daba vueltas y Taichi se le quedaba mirándola embobado. Enseguida ella lo llamó con sus manos desde la pista de hielo, éste parpadeó varias veces y casi se cae con torpeza, no pensó que lo invitaría de esa forma, por lo que se terminó de colocar los patines de hielo y se apresuró hasta ella, ese día, sintió que sus puntos subieron, por lo menos un poco.


	19. Perfecto (TakuyaIzumi)

**Imagen propuesta:** 281.—Abrazo en el campo. _Angelique Kaulitz_

* * *

 **Perfecto**

* * *

Tenían tiempo esperando aquello, un día libre, un día sólo para los dos. Ellos no eran nada más que amigos, pero por alguna razón, la compañía del otro le parecía muy confortable, a ellos le gustaban pasar tiempo con sus demás amigos, con quienes ayudaron a salvar el digimundo años atrás, pero habían cosas que sólo Takuya e Izumi podían entender, sentir.

A veces, simplemente querían ser ellos dos. A pesar de que su amistad, comenzó con peleas, disgustos y contrariedades, ambos terminaron siendo muy cercanos. La confianza que se tenían era impresionante.

Ese día, como día especial para ellos, decidieron aventurarse a ir al campo. Después de todo lo que pasaron en el Digimundo, eso no era nada para ellos. Se encontraban muy tranquilos disfrutando de la pradera, mientras caminaban.

—Los chicos se molestaran si se enteran que vinimos sin ellos —Manifestó Izumi con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No tienen por qué enterarse…—Le dijo observándola con una sonrisa confiada, Izumi no pudo evitar reírse un poco y en ese momento de distracción, tropezó con una piedra y perdió el equilibrio, casi cae al suelo si no es porque Takuya la sostuvo.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó, pero ella no pudo responder por la cercanía en la que ambos terminaron, se sonrojaron un poco y se hubiesen separado, pero esa vez no lo hicieron, sólo se quedaron mirándose; años atrás, Izumi lo hubiese golpeado como reacción, pero ahora… todo era diferente, por lo que la chica se acercó más a él, colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, pensó en todo lo que había crecido, sintió con sus manos sobre su pecho, que su contextura era más fuerte, se sentía tan segura allí.

"Ahora me gustas más"

Nuevamente recordó aquéllas palabras que una vez le dijo en el digimundo, cada vez que lo hacía, su corazón se aceleraba. Siempre quiso preguntarle acerca de eso, pero nunca tuvo el valor suficiente como para hacerlo. O simplemente no encontraba la oportunidad perfecta para ello.

Pero esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

—Takuya… ¿Te sigo gustando como aquél día? —Por fin, después de cinco años, le había preguntado.

—Cada día me gustas más —Fue su declaración. Él pasó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y colocó su cabeza sobre sus hombros. Izumi lo sostuvo con más fuerza, siempre quiso saberlo, siempre deseó estar de esa manera con él, sólo con Takuya a su lado, en ese mismo campo, era perfecto.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Amo el Takumi u3u nunca había escrito algo sobre ellos, a Izumi la puedo shippear con todo su grupo jaja pero a la final con Takuya es que, opino, queda mejor n.n, son tan adorables. Espero les haya gustado :)


	20. Regazo (TakuyaIzumi)

**Imagen propuesta:** 270.— Chico con cabeza en regazo de chica. _Chia Moon_

* * *

 **Regazo**

* * *

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Takuya de estar con su novia, eran esos momentos de tranquilidad, en los que ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama, con su cabeza en el regazo de Izumi, mientras esta acariciaba su cabeza. Recordó que una de las primeras cosas que pensó entre ellos dos, antes de ser novios, era una escena parecida a esa, sólo que era debajo de un árbol y él sobre sus piernas.

Era tan diferente soñar que vivirlo, Takuya aprendió eso cuando empezó a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que sostenía por Izumi, luego cuando los confesó y fue correspondido, empezaron a salir, y ni que hablar cuando se sostenían de las manos, se abrazaban y besaban, y él acariciaba su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir bien, querida, Takuya no podía evitar consentir a Izumi, y ella también lo hacía con él, a pesar de que dijera que no era "realmente necesario", ella lo ignoraba y lo hacía, así de simple. Porque ella también lo quería, y le gustaba demostrarselo.

Sin poder resistirse más, Takuya se levantó del regazo de Izumi y se acercó a ella para besarla, la misma correspondió y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando empezaron a besarse más apasionadamente; ambos dejándose llevar por el otro, desprendiéndose poco a poco de sus ropas.

Nunca pensaron que sus sentimientos pudieran ser tan profundos y apasionales, de niños nunca lo notaron, pero ahora, era tan distintivo aquéllo que experimentaban cada vez que tenían contacto con el otro, o por algo como una simple mirada que lo decía todo.


	21. Nosotros (Sora y Yamato)

**Imagen propuesta:** 274.— Pequeño apartamento, pareja besándose, fundas de instrumentos. _Chia Moon_

* * *

 **Nosotros**

* * *

Hoy era un día especial, el día en el que Sora y Yamato se mudarían, a un nuevo departamento. Ambos se sentían felices de lo que habían logrado, desde hace mucho tiempo querían llevar su relación a otro nivel, el poder vivir juntos; y con mucho trabajo y empeño, lo lograron. Era pequeño, pero cómodo, la pareja no eran del tipo de personas que pidieran muchos lujos, sólo comodidad.

Ya con todos los muebles listos, sólo faltaban que ambos entrasen, Yamato buscó la mirada de Sora, quien con una sonrisa asintió con su cabeza para que su novio procediera a abrir la puerta con la llave. Quedaron maravillados por la simpleza de su ahora _hogar._

Yamato no tardó en colocar la funda donde guardaba su guitarra sobre la pared, mientras Sora observaba el mueble que compraron.

—Fue la mejor elección —Mencionó la pelirroja, Yamato por su parte se sentó sobre el sofá.

—Las elecciones que tomo contigo siempre son las mejores —Le respondió su novio. Sora se acercó a él y sin mediar más palabras lo beso.


	22. Caricias (TakuyaIzumi)

**Imagen propuesta:** 275.—El momento antes del beso. _Chia Moon_

* * *

 **Caricias**

* * *

Takuya colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Izumi, quien se sonrojó por su tacto, se miraron por varios segundos los cuales, para ellos, fueron eternos, cada vez que estaban pasando por ese tipo de momentos, el tiempo se detenía. Izumi lo toma con su otra mano libre y siente su calidez, entrecierra los ojos mientras su chico se acercaba, podían sentir la respiración de ambos, hasta que se juntaron en un beso.

Con sus ojos cerrados, empiezan a saborear los labios del otro, los cuales conocen tan bien, Izumi coloca ambas manos sobre el cuello de Takuya para hacer del beso más intenso, el chico por su parte, la carga haciendo que esta lo atrapaba con sus piernas para sostenerse mejor; Takuya introduce su lengua dentro de la boca de Izumi y empieza a explorarla, la espalda de la chica se curva y gime un poco, rápidamente sus lenguas de juntan.

—Se supone íbamos a salir —Le dijo Izumi mientras seguía besándolo.

—Eso puede esperar un poco más —Le respondió mientras la llevaba hasta el sofá y se desprendía de su chaqueta.

—Voy a tener que arreglarme de nuevo —Le advirtió, a sabiendas de que ella tardaba mucho en arreglarse.

Pero él ignoró eso y prosiguió en lo que estaban, sí, sus amigos podían esperar.


	23. Lluvia (TakuyaIzumi)

**Imagen propuesta:** 261.—Espiando a chica vistiéndose/desvistiéndose. _Chia Moon_

* * *

 **Lluvia**

* * *

Se encontraron en el supermercado de casualidad, pero al salir y caminar de regreso a casa, en donde tenían que caminar juntos unas cuantas cuadras hasta separarse, fueron sorprendidos por una fuerte lluvia.

—Mi casa queda en la otra cuadra, sígueme —Le mencionó Izumi a Takuya mientras se echaba a correr, cuidado de no caer con las bolsas, el castaño la siguió enseguida.

Cuando por fin llegaron al techo, respiraron con dificultad por el cansancio. Y luego se dirigieron hasta la sala.

—Aquí tienes una toalla, dame un momento —Le indicó Izumi.

—Sí —Le respondió mientras tomaba la toalla y empezaba a secarse con el.

Tras secarse, el chico notó que Izumi se estaba tardando mucho, además le habían dado ganas de ir al baño, al ser la primera vez estando en la casa de su amiga, no sabía donde estaba el dichoso baño, por lo que decidió aventurarse a averiguarlo. Notó que todas las puertas estaban cerradas y sin ningún tipo de "cartel" que dijera "Hey, este es el baño", pero luego logró fijarse que una de las puertas estaba semi abierta, al acercarse un poco, notó que Izumi estaba allí y se sonrojo; porque pudo visualizar la espalda de la chica, sólo portando un sostén blanco, sin poder evitarlo, bajó su mirada y observó su ropa interior, debía admitir que su amiga, tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado.

"¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?!" Se dijo a sí mismo, algo molesto, pero queriendo seguir viéndola. Pero antes de ser descubierto _espiando_ , se fue de allí de regreso a la sala.

Unos minutos más tarde, Izumi volvió con otra ropa.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te dio un resfriado? Tienes la cara roja —Le dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas.

 _Oh, sus caderas._

—Nada —Le respondió desviando su mirada— ¿Dónde está el baño?

—Al final del pasillo, la puerta de la derecha.

—Gracias —Takuya se dirigió hacia allí, Izumi lo notó muy extraño, pero no quiso preguntar nada más.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** últimamente me inspiro mucho con esta pareja x'DD


	24. Sorpresa (Takuya e Izumi)

**Imagen propuesta:** 283.—Chica a horcajadas en regazo de chico. _jacque-kari_

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

* * *

Se tensa cuando siente a Izumi encimársele sorpresivamente, es decir, se encontraban viendo una película, que a su parecer estaba muy interesante, aunque después de que la chica se colocara a horcajadas sobre Takuya, todo pensamiento de la mencionada película se borró de su mente.

Tenían varios meses saliendo, habían tenido esos comunes momentos de pareja, como tomarse de las manos, abrazos, besos, aunque sus acercamientos nunca llegaron a ser tan atrevidos como lo que estaba haciendo Izumi. Takuya debía admitir, que le gustaba esa nueva faceta recién descubierta de su novia. Aunque no pudo soportar sonrojarse un poco. Pero rápidamente recobró la compostura y colocó sus manos sobre su cintura.

—Pensé que me quitarías para ver tu película —Bromeó la chica, la verdad, desde hace rato quería molestarlo con algo, llamar su atención, y sobre todo, hacerlo avergonzarse, su plan funcionó por unos segundos, pero después fue atrapada por los brazos de su novio.

—Puedo verla después —Se excusó y acercó más a la chica para besarla.


	25. Soledad acompañada (Taichi y Mimi)

**Imagen propuesta:** 282.—Pareja, animal, reflejo, colores. _jacque-kari_

* * *

 **Soledad acompañada**

* * *

Se encontraba mirando el tan hermoso y peculiar paisaje, junto a un perrito que se había encontrado por casualidad, quizá quería estar solo como ella en aquél momento, por lo que ambos se acompañaron en su silenciosa soledad. Mimi Tachikawa no era del tipo que se dejaban llevar por sentimientos negativos, pero ese día, fue realmente terrible para ella, por lo que encontrarse en ése lugar con esos peculiares colores, le parecía una de las cosas más hermosas que pudo haberle pasado.

Entonces sintió pasos venir hacia ella, no volteó, porque de alguna forma sabía de quien se trataba.

Taichi se paró a su lado, observando también aquél paisaje, no había sido un buen día para ambos, después de todo; y ambos lo sabían, porque habían hablado de ello anteriormente, ambos se le confesarían al amor de su vida, Mimi a Yamato y Taichi a Sora, y si algo salía mal, se encontrarían en ese lugar, _su lugar._

—¿Crees que al perro también lo hayan rechazado? —Preguntó Taichi sin ninguna mala intención, es que aquél animal nunca lo había visto en ese lugar donde solía encontrarse con Mimi.

Ella se rió un poco antes de responder:—No seas malo, aunque seguramente también tuvo un mal día —Le mencionó mirando al cachorro para luego acariciarlo, el mismo rápidamente se recostó sobre las piernas de Mimi.

—Te quiere —Mencionó Taichi con una sonrisa.

—Quizá me lo quede.


	26. Luna (Yamato y Sora)

**Imagen propuesta:** 284.—Chico bajando la luna para chica. _jacque-kari_

* * *

 **Luna**

* * *

—Cuando sea astronauta te bajaré la luna —Le dijo Yamato en un gran intento por ser romántico, Sora por su parte, pensó en Yamato, con una cuerda, bajándole la luna y no pudo evitar reírse a cantaros— ¿Q-qué? —Yamato se quejó con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¡muy pocas veces se atrevía a decir cosas tan vergonzosas! Sora, su novia, más que nadie lo sabía.

—No, nada —Ella paró de reír—. Me pareció muy tierno lo que dijiste —Dijo con sinceridad mirando a Yamato—. Pero en este momento en el que podemos ver la luna juntos es más que perfecto.

Yamato sonrió, sabía que no se había equivocado en estar con Sora, ella siempre sería, su hermosa luna.


	27. Cielo (Takeru y Hikari)

**Imagen propuesta:** 288.—Dibujos del espacio en imagen real del cielo. _jacque-kari_

* * *

 **Cielo**

* * *

Cuando Hikari ve el cielo, suele quedarse haciendo eso por mucho tiempo, sin darse cuenta de como las horas pasan, hasta que el cielo empieza a tornarse naranja por el crepúsculo.

Cuando Hikari ve el cielo, suele quedarse pensando en muchas cosas, y colocar imágenes sobre el cielo, como dibujos del espacio, algún astronauta, muchas estrellas y planetas, naves espaciales, o quizá flores u otro tipo de cosas; es la razón del porque no se fija de su reloj.

El cielo era algo hermoso, y sin importar donde te encontrarás, alguien más podría estar viendo el mismo cielo, para ella, pensar en eso la hacía sentir de cierta manera, feliz. Porque sin importar la distancia, ella sabía que él estaba conectado bajo el mismo cielo que ella veía.

Cuando Hikari ve el cielo, se pregunta si Takeru estaría viéndolo en ese preciso momento, y si era así, ¿qué cosas estaría pensando?

A veces, cuando está en la universidad, se queda viendo por la ventana lo hermoso que está el cielo, pero siempre es interrumpida por el profesor, o algún compañero; por eso ella siempre que ve el cielo, debe estar sola, sólo así puede contemplarlo cuantas horas ella quisiera.

Hasta que por fin Takeru respondiera su mensaje. La universidad los mantiene ocupados, pero no incomunicados, en dónde sea que estén, siempre estarían conectados.


	28. Todo por ella (Sora)

**Imagen propuesta:** 284.—Chico bajando la luna para chica. _jacque-kari_

* * *

 **Todo por ella**

* * *

Ella sabe que él haría todo por ella, porque desde hace mucho Sora es consciente de los sentimientos de Taichi hacia su persona. La salvaría de cualquier peligro, la protegería e incluso le bajaría la luna, ella lo sabía muy bien.

Pero hiciera lo que hiciera ella no lo veía más que como un amigo, su mejor amigo; Sora confía en él y lo quiere, pero no como él lo hacía. Ella lo sabe muy bien, nunca se lo cuestionó.

Sora sabe que Taichi haría lo que sea por ella, hasta dejar que estuviese con su mejor amigo, Yamato y fuese feliz con él, sin importar que su corazón se rompiera en pedazos, él seguiría simulando esa sonrisa tan encantadora para que Sora no se sintiera _mal_ por él. Porque Sora sabe muy bien, que Taichi no quería verla llorar.


	29. Entre amigos (Koushiro Taichi y Yamato)

**Imagen propuesta:** 256.—Chicos compartiendo cama. _AlenDarkStar_

* * *

 **Entre amigos**

* * *

¿Por qué tuvieron que convencerlo de ir a ése improvisado viaje? Por un segundo se encontraban celebrando su cumpleaños, solo ellos tres, y luego tomaron un taxi y lo llevaron a otra ciudad, quizá fue tanto alcohol que lo hicieron beber esa noche, sus amigos Taichi y Yamato a veces eran de lo peor. Pero a la final, sabía que lo hacían con "buenas intenciones" debido a que Koushiro no se sentía muy bien después de la ruptura con su novia.

Habían llegado a un lugar lejano de la carretera, lograron convencer al taxista que tenían una tarjeta de crédito y no les importaba pagarles lo que sea porque los llevara hacia allá; una vez allí, se pusieron a gritar y seguir bebiendo, incluso invitaron al taxista para que saltara con ellos, Koushiro tenía que admitir que tenía tiempo sin divertirse tanto, aunque todo era influenciado por el alcohol.

Después, el taxista los dejó en un hotel, pero la recepcionista les dijo que no había habitación con camas separadas, así que tuvieron que dormir juntos los tres; y lastimosamente Koushiro, al ser el más bajo, tuvo que estar en el medio, ésa había sido la peor parte de su aventura, Taichi roncaba como un demonio, y Yamato parecía tener el sueño pesado porque no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, o sería porque no tenía a Taichi pegado de él.

Seguramente mañana se levantaría con dolor de cabeza. Koushiro se giró hacia Yamato, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándolo.

Lo que faltaba, Taichi tenía tendencias a dormir abrazado de una almohada.

Koushiro intentó sacárselo de encima, pero en eso Yamato también se giró y lo abrazó. Extrañamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza, o quizá era del calor. Koushiro estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo, con solo una almohada y su cobija, nunca le gustó tener a alguien a su lado con quien dormir, desde pequeño siempre prefirió dormir solo, y después de ésa experiencia con sus dos amigos apestosos a licor abrazándolo, quizá fuese así para siempre.


	30. Mariposa naranja (Mimi)

**Imagen propuesta:** 167.—Manos ahuecadas bajo mariposa. _jacque-kari_

* * *

 **Mariposa naranja**

* * *

A Mimi no le gustaba el color naranja, era un color que sentía tan escandaloso, mucho más que el amarillo; sin embargo, cada vez que veía una mariposa de ese color que aborrecía tanto, le parecía hermosa. No sabía si sus alas revoloteando provocaban ese efecto que las hacía ver tan preciosas; la combinación de ése naranja con esas rayas negras y pequeños círculos blancos.

Sólo así, Mimi podía disfrutar de ver ese color. A veces colocaba su mano para que la mariposa se parara, y así poder contemplar de cerca aquélla combinación de colores que sólo a ese insecto le quedaba tan bien.

Por más que lo intentaba no podía imaginarse luciendo hermosa con esos colores.


	31. Para dos (Mimi)

**Imagen propuesta:** 189\. Comida para dos. _Scripturiens_

* * *

 **Para dos**

* * *

Una parte de ella sabía que pasaría, sin embargo, había tenido esperanzas. No debió haber pedido una mesa para dos e incluso, pedir dos tipos de comidas totalmente diferentes, porque Mimi sabía que la dejarían plantada. Lo único positivo que podía sacar de aquéllo es que la chica tenía un gran apetito, además tenía tiempo sin comer de una buena pizza y comida mexicana.

Pero eso no le hacía mejorar el humor que tenía, la comida estaba deliciosa, no podía negarlo, pero seguía enfadada, era la tercera vez que su esposo la dejaba plantada por el trabajo, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Ya había dejado de quejarse del abandono de su esposo, no gritaba, sólo inhalaba y exhalaba para calmarse.

"Estoy sola, ya deberías saberlo" Se dijo a sí misma.

Pagó la cuenta, tomó su bolso y se fue de allí.


	32. Despedida (Takeru y Hikari)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesto:** 176\. Pareja de niños en puente. _SkuAg_

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Takeru.

* * *

 **Despedida**

* * *

Aún recordaba la última vez que lo vio, a aquél niño del que se había hecho amiga de una forma peculiar, salvando el digimundo. Habían pasado por tantas cosas y Hikari seguía sin entender porque Takeru tenía que irse al final de las vacaciones de verano. Su mamá vivía en otra ciudad, pero su padre vivía en la misma donde ella vivía, por lo que su hermano mayor se quedaría y podría ir a la escuela junto a su hermano Taichi.

¿Por qué no podía ser lo mismo con ellos dos? Eran de la misma edad. Hikari no podía entenderlo, pero su hermano le dijo que no sería para siempre, y ella creería en sus palabras. Además Takeru también se lo dijo cuando se despidió de ella en aquél parque, con una gran sonrisa llena de confianza.

"Nos volveremos a ver".

Prometieron mientras el sonido de las cigarras se oía.


	33. Sueño (Hikari Yagami)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 243—Chica sola en cafetería. _Chia Moon_

 **Personajes:** Hikari Yagami.

* * *

 **Sueño**

* * *

Veía por la ventana mientras esperaba a que la mesera le trajera su pedido. Hikari se preguntaba si algún día podría viajar y conocer todo el mundo por su cuenta, era un sueño que había tenido desde muy pequeña. Quería fotografiar tantos lugares, quizá conocer muchas personas de quienes no se apegaría mucho porque pronto se encontraría de viaje hacia otro lugar; y así sería por el resto de su vida.

¿Sonaba egoísta dejar a tu familia y amigos por ese sueño? Quizá si. Aunque Hikari no se viera capaz de hacerlo a fin de cuentas.

La mesera llegó en ese momento con su chocolate caliente, Hikari le sonrió y le agradeció, la mesera también le sonrió y la dejó sola nuevamente. La castaña llevó la taza a sus labios y disfrutó de aquél sabor mientras seguía soñando.

"Porque sólo será un sueño, jamás se cumplirá, lo sé".


	34. Bajo la lluvia (Mimix a elección)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 206—Lluvia y pétalos. _SkuAg_

 **Personajes:** Mimi x ? (a elección del lector)

* * *

 **Bajo la lluvia**

* * *

Su primer beso con aquél chico fue bajo una inesperada lluvia en plena primavera, con los pétalos de flores de cerezos sobre el piso.

Mimi sabía que era de lo más cliché, lo había visto millones de veces en las películas, pero no por eso dejaban de ser mágicos; y mucho menos dejaba que ese momento fuese uno de los recuerdos más importantes de su vida adolescente.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Nunca me ha gustado dejarlo a elección del lector pero... por primera vez me dieron ganas de hacerlo jaja.


	35. Peinado (Miyako Inoue)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 51—Chica con dos trenzas. _ShadowLigths_

 **Personajes:** Miyako Inoue.

* * *

 **Peinado**

* * *

Había tardado peinádose, debido a que quería probar un nuevo look.

Miyako ahora lucía unas hermosas trenzas, debido a que era la primera vez que lo hacía, en muchas ocasiones se enredaba ella misma entre su cabello tan largo; muchas veces quiso rendirse, pero realmente quería verse con esas trenzas.

Sonrió al ver el resultado en el espejo, admitía que el cabello suelo solía molestarle a la hora de corretear, pero esta era una forma más cómoda y la hacía lucir, diferente, le gustaba. Esperaba que la opinión de sus amigos también fuese positiva.


	36. Ángeles (Takeru y Hikari)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 216—Chica alada, chico cayendo, partituras flotando en el cielo. _jacque-kari_

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hikari.

* * *

 **Ángeles**

* * *

En sus sueños ella era un ángel, con alas, salvándolo de una caída, sonriendo y haciéndolo sentir como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Hikari era la luz de sus ojos, y aunque Takeru no era del todo consciente, él era la esperanza de ella.

Las caídas nunca eran fuertes con ella a su lado.

La oscuridad no era tenebrosa con él a su lado.

Juntos sobrepasaban lo que bajo las leyes de la lógica, era imposible.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Debo decir, que además de la imagen, también me inspiré escuchando canciones de Broken Iris, el cual escucho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero últimamente me envician sus canciones más que nunca. ¡Gracias por leer!


	37. Rojo (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 220—Mordiéndose el labio inferior, pintados de rojo. _Chia Moon_

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Taichi.

* * *

 **Rojo**

* * *

Rojo.

Mimi cargaba puesto un labial rojo.

A Taichi lo volvía loco cada vez que usaba ese labial, no sabía muy bien porque, pero ese color en sus labios se le veía tan bien, era un color tan seductor y apasionante, que lo tentaba a besarla sin control, y ella lo sabía, por ende a veces se mordía el labio por pura maldad, porque sabía que en ese momento, no podía hacerlo.

Más tarde, se encontraban en su habitación, despojándose cada uno de sus ropas, Taichi terminaba con varias marcas rojas en su cara y cuerpo, pero no le importaba.

Sólo su momento con Mimi le importaba.


	38. Sueños (Kouichi y Hikari)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 234—Luna, castillo, luces, silueta de pareja. _SkuAg_

 **Personajes:** Kouichi y Hikari.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto puede decirse que es la **continuación** de un drabble que escribí en _"La verdad en una palabra"_ , capítulo 1, sólo si les interesa leerlo también :).

* * *

 **Sueños**

* * *

Desde que la vio, Kouichi no puede evitar pensar en ella; aquélla chica llamada Hikari, cuyo nombre conoce por haberlo oído de casualidad, cuando una de sus amigas la llamó por aquél hermoso nombre, el cual sentía que le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Pero no sólo sus pensamientos lo traicionaban, su subconsciente también lo hacía cada vez que se iba a dormir, soñaba con ella, vestida en un hermoso vestido blanco, Hikari brillaba como su nombre, como cada vez que la veía sonreír.

Y él, siempre tan oscuro, también se encontraba allí con ella, tomándola de la mano, mientras eran iluminados por las luces de un enorme castillo que se encontraba al frente de ellos, Kouichi no sabría decir si se había enamorado de ella, de quien no conocía nada salvo su nombre.

¿Realmente podía creer en el amor a primera vista? Aunque ese fuese el caso, él no podía hacer nada. Era demasiado tímido como para acercarse a ella por voluntad propia.


	39. A su manera (Yamato y Sora)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 120—Beso, ella arrodillada, él sentado. _ShadowLights_

 **Personajes:** Yamato x Sora.

* * *

 **A su manera**

* * *

Yamato estaba triste.

No había necesidad de que él se lo dijera para que Sora fuera consciente de ello, porque ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando tiene un problema y trata de ocultarlo.

Más sin embargo, ella no insistía en que se lo dijera (sospechaba que tenía que ver algo con Taichi). Sólo estaba ahí, con él, acompañándolo hasta que el quisiera decir algo.

Pero ese día, fue diferente. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la azotea de la escuela, Sora estaba preocupada y quería hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, por lo que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que arrodillarse en frente de él y besarlo, sin importar que estuviesen aún en el instituto. Yamato se sorprendió, observó la sonrisa de Sora y se sonrojó.

Era la primera vez que había echo eso cuando estaba "triste", pero no le desagradó en lo absoluto, más bien, lo hizo sentir mejor, ya que sentía que Sora estaba más presente en su vida.

Ahora fue él quien la besó como respuesta, sólo que ésa vez, el beso duró más.


	40. Tarde (Takuya Kanbara)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 289—Reloj con mapamundi. _jacque-kari_

 **Personajes:** Takuya Kanbara

* * *

 **Tarde**

* * *

Takuya corría a toda velocidad, si tan sólo no se hubiese quedado hasta tarde jugando vídeo juegos se hubiese levantado más temprano. Mira su reloj nuevo que compró la semana pasada, sólo para fijarse que iba aún más tarde de lo que pensaba. No pudo evitar pensar que ya se estaba acostumbrado al uso del reloj, debido a que usualmente veía la hora en su celular. No sabía si el mapamundi era lo que lo había "conquistado", pero lo cierto era que cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar comprarlo.

Pensó en su momento que fue un tonto capricho, pero después no podía evitar ver la hora allí y fijarse de lo bonito que era el reloj.

El moreno regresó a la realidad y aceleró el paso, después de todo, sus amigos lo estaban esperando.


	41. Empleo (Taichi Yagami)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 192—"¿No crees en los aliens? [...] Te odio". _Scripturiens_

 **Personajes:** Taichi Yagami

* * *

 **Empleo**

* * *

Taichi siempre lo supo, si quería llegar lejos, debía pasar primero por hacerle el trabajo a un jefe en una aburrida oficina, el papeleo extenuante, las quejas de los usuarios, un salario de mierda, cosas como esas. Pero todo eso ya lo tenía previsto, lo que no había imaginado era que su compañero de trabajo fuese tan extraño.

 _Kenji Mizushima_ , ese era su nombre.

Recuerda que Mimi le mencionó que era apuesto y que quería conocerlo, el moreno los imaginó juntos y pensó que sería más extraño que cuando Mimi se había hecho novia de Koushiro, si eso no había funcionado, no creía que ella podría estar con alguien como Kenji.

No tenía vergüenza alguna, incluso comía en horas del trabajo y les ofrecía a los usuarios que atendía, aunque para Taichi, ese trabajo era tan importante que pensaba que eso lo hacia ver menos _serio_. Además, nunca podía mantener la boca callada, si lo hacía era cuando estaba chismeando en el FaceBook.

Un día muy ligero, sin muchos usuarios, Kenji empezó a hablar de tonterías como era de costumbre.

—Taichi, ¿crees en los aliens? —Le preguntó mientras llevaba una botana a su boca. Desde que Kenji lo conoce, dice su nombre como si lo hubiese conocido de toda la vida.

—No —Le respondió sin mucho interés mientras seguía escribiendo en el teclado.

Kenji giró su silla rápidamente y lo miró de una manera que provocó que Taichi se sintiera incómodo.

—¿No crees en los aliens? Genial, lo entiendo, pero estás equivocado y te odio —Aquéllas palabras le hicieron darse cuenta que su compañero era aún más extraño de lo que pensó.

Taichi suspiró y rascó su cabeza sintiéndose agotado, esperaba ser ascendido rápido y olvidarse por completo de Kenji, quien ahora lo estaría intentando convencer de la existencia de los aliens.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Lo admito, shipeé a Kenji y Mimi.


	42. Sombras (Hikari Yagami)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 215—Silueta de humo, nubes, paraguas. _jacque-kari_

 **Personajes:** Hikari Yagami.

* * *

 **Sombras**

* * *

Desde hace mucho tiempo, Hikari sentía cosas que otras personas normalmente no. En un principio, sentía mucho miedo y se dejaba dominar por ello, y llegó tan lejos como para ser llevada a otro mundo, y no logra recordar como volvió.

Ahora, en sus 15 años de edad, la portadora de la luz seguía sintiendo aquéllas sombras, entes, fantasmas o como quieran llamarlos, pero ya no sentía aquél miedo de cuando era una niña, quizá porque ya se había acostumbrado a sus presencias. Al ser observada por criaturas de otros mundos, a veces intenta escucharlos, pero era muy difícil comunicarse con ellos.

Sin embargo, había uno de ellos que siempre permanecía muy cerca de ella, su apariencia era la de un chico joven, a veces hablaba con ella y Hikari pensaba que era un _fantasma_ de buen corazón.

Un día cuando pequeñas gotas caían del cielo y Hikari era protegida de no mojarse por un paraguas, _él_ la asusto acercándose tanto que Hikari dejó caer su paraguas por la sorpresa, pudo sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, ¿un fantasma le había robado su primer beso? Algo como eso nunca lo vio posible.

Después de ese beso él desapareció, Hikari llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios y aún podía sentirlo.

Tan _frío._

Lo que no entendía, era porque, después de besarla, había desaparecido y no regresado más. Hikari se sentía extraña sin él a su lado, como si le hubiera falta, ¿es que acaso su propósito era besarla y dejarla sola? En dado caso, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué besarla? ¿Acaso la conocía de antes? ...

... ¿Cuando estaba _vivo_?

Un día, caminaba de regreso a casa, y Hikari quería llegar antes de que el sol se ocultara; por alguna razón las noches no le gustan desde que _él_ no está.

Justo cuando estaba en el medio de la calle, un carro iba conduciendo a alta velocidad, por un momento Hikari sintió la muerte venir por ella, pero sintió un empujón justo a tiempo antes de que el carro la atropellara. Cayó en la cera y se raspó la rodilla, le dolió pero no era peor que resultar herida por un vehículo.

Abrió sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que había sido empujada por alguien, pero ese alguien no era un ser humano, miró hacia el frente y ahí estaba.

Aquél joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules mirarla con una sonrisa al otro lado de la calle.

Él la protege. No importa si no estaba siempre con ella para hablarle, en los momentos en los que Hikari corriera peligro, _él_ aparecería.

Hikari no sabe su nombre, pero siente que es importante para ella. Porque no había otra explicación para que su corazón latiera de esa forma.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Sí, es Takeru, y esta muerto, vaga como fantasma protegiendo a Hikari :c me dio tristeza, pero por esa misma razón me encantó escribirlo, espero les haya gustado.


	43. Burbujas (Hija mayor de Sora y Yamato)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 55—Niño y pompas de jabón. _Crystalina M_

 **Personajes:** Hija mayor de Sora y Yamato.

* * *

 **Burbujas**

* * *

A Natsumi le encantan las burbujas desde que era una bebé, siempre su mamá soplaba muchas y se quedaban a su alrededor, ella siempre las miraba con brillos en sus ojos, incluso ahora, siendo una niña de 10 años, seguía amándolas. Incluso cuando lavaba los platos o se daba un baño, las burbujas siempre eran especiales.

Y en sus días más duros, siempre la animaba soplar burbujas y verlas elevarse e irse, a veces una terminaba chocando con su nariz y explotando, ese sonido, por una extraña razón la hacía sentir relajada.

Era la magia de las burbujas.


	44. Tarde al trabajo (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 222—Chica en ropa interior desvistiendo a chico. _Chia Moon_

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Taichi.

* * *

 **Tarde al trabajo**

* * *

Taichi se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, colocándose los zapatos cuando sintió ciertos brazos abrazarlo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Le preguntó Mimi susurrándole en el oído de una manera seductora, la misma se hallaba en ropa interior.

—Debo ir a trabajar —Le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se giraba un poco para verle el rostro a su novia.

—¿Me dejarás después de la extraordinaria noche y sin darme más? No lo creo —Las manos de Mimi empezaron a quitarle la corbata y Taichi no pudo resistirse a ella. Nunca podía.

 **.**

—Hey Taichi, ¿por qué llegaste tarde? —Kenji, su compañero de trabajo, era el único que tenía el descaro de preguntarle, ni su jefe pedía tantas explicaciones.

—Había mucho tráfico —Mintió con una sonrisa.


	45. Futuro (Mimi Tachikawa)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 152—Ancianos caminando abrazados. _Nats28_

 **Personajes:** Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

 **Futuro**

* * *

Mimi observó a una pareja de ancianos caminar abrazados y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Se preguntó si en el futuro, ella también estaría con alguien de esa manera.

¿Realmente existiría alguien que aguantase a una chica como ella? Mimi a veces lo admitía, era una chica difícil, pero nadie era perfecto.

Sería muy lindo pasar los últimos días de su vida con el amor de su vida. Ella tenía esperanzas de que así sería.


	46. Compañía (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 199—Chicos tumbados en el suelo escuchando algo. _SkuAg_

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Taichi

* * *

 **Compañía**

* * *

Mimi tenía que llevar unas carpetas al aula de ciencia, pero cuando entró, observó a Taichi acostado en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo, sólo con verlo de esa manera, sabía que algo estaba mal, ¿Taichi no debería estar practicando fútbol?

—¿Taichi, estás bien? —Ella le preguntó, pero él no le respondió es cuando se fijó de que el mismo se encontraba escuchando música con sus audífonos, Mimi infló sus mejillas algo enojada, se acercó a él y le quitó los audífonos.

—¡Oye! —Él se quejó, más sin embargo, al ver la cara de Mimi sonrió nerviosamente— ¿Sucede algo?

—Te estaba hablando —Le respondió— ¡Y yo que estaba preocupada por ti! —Exclamó ella en modo de queja.

—La verdad no tengo ánimos de jugar fútbol, mucho menos de ir a casa, sólo quería un momento de paz —Admitió él aún acostado en el piso, Mimi se acostó a su lado.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —Le preguntó mirándolo.

—Haces mucho ruido, dudo que tenga paz de esa manera —Bromeó, recibiendo un golpe de Mimi como castigo, le dolió un poco, pero aún así se rió. Amaba las reacciones de la princesa— Toma —Él le prestó su audífono libre y ella se lo colocó.

La chica se impresionó de que Taichi tuviera buen gusto musical.

Se quedaron allí por un buen rato, en silencio, sólo escuchando música.


	47. Tacto (Hikari y Takeru)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 125—Chica, fantasma y té. _Carrie Summertime_

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Takeru

 **N/A:** Éste capítulo tiene relación con el capítulo  42 (sombras) y el capítulo 12 de mi fanfic La verdad en una palabra (Él).

* * *

 **Tacto**

* * *

Hikari tiene problemas de memoria, a veces la imagen de ese chico rubio de ojos azules se borra cuando no está con ella; sin embargo, lo que siente cuando lo ve es lo mismo; la chica sabe que lo ha sentido otras veces, pero no sabe identificarlo de manera concreta.

Lo único en lo que está segura, es que _él_ siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesita con todo su corazón. Cuando estaba en sus días en los que las ganas de llorar le ganaban, o aquéllos en donde corría peligro, él siempre la salvaba, la protegía, Hikari siempre se sentía segura con él a su lado.

Ese era uno de sus tantos días, donde se sentó sobre la cama y dejó su té en el suelo, Hikari no se sentía bien, es cuando sintió cierto tacto frío y supo que era _él_. Ese chico fantasma quien nunca le ha dicho su nombre, pero Hikari siente que lo conoce de toda la vida, sino ¿por qué siempre sabía cuando aparecer en frente de ella?

Él le hablaba y la hacía sonreír, la hacía sentir _mejor_.


	48. Gatos (Hikari Yagami)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagenpropuesta:** 205—Gato en ventana y chica mirándolo. _SkuAg_

 **Personajes:** Hikari Yagami.

* * *

 **Gatos**

* * *

La pequeña Yagami se encontraba viendo a su gata la cual estaba en la ventana limpiando su suave pelaje. A Hikari siempre le gustaron los gatos, mucho más que los perros. Solía soñar con gatos por alguna razón, su madre le dice que es signo de buena suerte, aunque Hikari no lo cree del todo, ya que suele ser muy delicada de salud.

Ella cree que los gatos, de alguna manera, forman parte de su destino.


	49. Sonrisa (Takuya e Izumi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 135—Chica riendo. _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_

 **Personajes:** Takuya e Izumi.

* * *

 **Sonrisa**

* * *

Sin importar que tan lejos se encontrase, Takuya siempre recordaría aquélla hermosa sonrisa.

Izumi se reía casi de cualquier cosa, y con las idioteces que solían sucederse a Takuya, eran incluso más seguidas, él podría mostrarse enojado si se reía de él, pero a fin de cuentas, valía la pena cuando podía verla sonreír.

El día que se fue a Italia, le regaló una última sonrisa, Takuya la guardó en su mente como si fuese una fotografía.


	50. Naturaleza (Takuya e Izumi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 151—Tumbados en el bosque. _Nats28_

 **Personajes:** Takuya e Izumi.

 **Genero:** Romance.

* * *

 **Naturaleza**

* * *

Todo era tan tranquilo, tumbados en el suelo del bosque, acompañados el uno con el otro; si tan sólo pudiera ser así para siempre...

Ellos se miraban con una sonrisa, los lugares así eran perfectos para ellos dos.

Izumi toma su mano y entrelazan sus dedos, ella hace sentir a Takuya en paz. Takuya le acaricia la mejilla con su otra mano libre, lo cual hace sorprender a Izumi, quien se sonroja como reacción. Él la hace sentir segura. Unen sus labios por unos segundos, y se miraron nuevamente, deseando nuevamente que durara para siempre.


	51. Tarea (Takeru y Hikari)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 140—Alicia y el conejo blanco. _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Takeru.

* * *

 **Tarea**

* * *

Takeru y Hikari se encontraban en la biblioteca, terminando de leer el libro que habían escogido para la clase de literatura, en donde tendrían que escribir un análisis. La chica había escogido Alicia en el país de las maravillas, a Hikari siempre le llamaron la atención las cosas mágicas y que carecían de sentido, con un toque de locura, y ese libro tenía eso y más. Takeru por otro lado escogió algo un poco más serio, Hikari debía admitir, que había olvidado el nombre del mismo, pero no podía creer que a pesar de que el libro que escogió él era más largo que el suyo, estaba por terminarlo.

—Y yo apenas voy por la mitad... —susurró Hikari inconscientemente, provocando que la atención de Takeru se fijara en ella.

—¿Qué dices? —Preguntó.

—Sólo pensaba en voz alta —respondió con una leve sonrisa—. Es que vas más rápido que yo...

—Es porque eres lenta, Hikari —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, provocando que Hikari lo mirara con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas y algo de enfado.

—Me haces recordar al gato Cheshire, siempre molestando a Alice —mencionó riéndose un poco, olvidando su reciente pero nada grave _enojo_.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó con cierta sonrisa traviesa tan característica de él—. Bueno tú si que luces como Alice, siempre terminando en lugares extraños —siguió el juego—; Koushiro sería Absolem, la oruga, porque sabe muchas cosas —señaló. Hikari imaginó a Koushiro vestido de oruga fumando narguile y le causó cierta gracia, por otro lado se quito la idea del pelirrojo fumando.

—La Reina de corazones sería Mimi, o eso diría mi hermano —manifestó Hikari con cierta duda debido a que aún no había llegado a la parte de la reina, pero por ese nombre, y por como Taichi le decía a Mimi, no podía pensar en algo mejor para ella.

—No cabe duda que esa sería ella —manifestó Takeru— El sombrerero loco sería mi hermano.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó Hikari curiosa.

—Porque sería divertido verlo actuar como el más loco de todos en el país de las maravillas —la respuesta del rubio hizo que Hikari tuviera que controlar la risa, después de todo, estaban en la biblioteca.

—¿Y Sora acompañándolo como la liebre?

—Y Joe como el conejo, preocupado y acelerado por llegar a su próximo examen, digo, al partido de croquet con la Reina de Corazones.

—¡Aún no había llegado a esa parte! —le regañó Hikari.

—Oh, lo siento, no fue apropósito —dijo con ciertos nervios, después de todo por las venas de Hikari había mucho Yagami.

Hikari no dijo nada más, sólo siguió leyendo, aunque ahora tenía una imagen muy diferente de los personajes, ¿ahora cómo haría ése análisis sin terminar riéndose imaginando a Yamato y Sora actuando como lunáticos en la fiesta del té?


	52. Calidez (Yamato y Sora)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 133—Chica con fuego. _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Sora.

* * *

 **Calidez**

* * *

Si Yamato describiera a su novia en una palabra, sería cálida. No sólo por su cabello rojo, su tez de color, o sus ojos rojos. Su sola sonrisa llenaba de calidez el día de Yamato, y sabía que su corazón era de ésa manera.

Cuando Yamato estaba con Sora, sentía la calidez en sus manos, mirada, sonrisa, todo en ella era de esa manera.

Se sentía como la calidez de un hogar, _su_ hogar.


	53. El café de la esquina (Izumi y Takuya)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 243—Chica sola en cafetería. _Chia Moon_

 **Personajes:** Izumi Orimoto, [breve mención a Takuya].

* * *

 **El café de la esquina**

* * *

Veía la ventana mientras se encontraba sentada esperado su mocaccino. Izumi solía perderse en sus pensamientos cuando no había nadie quien la interrumpiera, pensando en su vida en Japón, en sus amigos, pero sobretodo en un castaño que siempre la hacía sonreír de sólo recordarlo.

Extrañaba pasar tiempo con Takuya, a veces iban a cafeterías como ésa, (por su propia insistencia), siempre le daba a probar dulces nuevos, algunos eran de origen Italiano, aunque no los preparaban tan bien, Izumi le decía que algún día le prepararía unos o irían a Italia para que éste los conociera.

Takuya siempre lucía emocionado cuando le decía esas cosas. Pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando Izumi tuvo que irse, lo dejó atrás.

Por eso solía sentirte nostálgica cada vez que lo recordaba, pero también le sacaba una sonrisa por sus peculiaridades. Después de todo, era el chico que le gustaba.

—Aquí tiene su mocaccino —avisó la mesera mientras colocaba su taza sobre la mesa. Izumi sonrió y agradeció—. Disculpe, ¿espera a alguien? —Le preguntó, Izumi parpadeó varias veces algo confundida.

—No, sólo soy yo —le respondió con una leve sonrisa incómoda.

—Es que veía tan atenta hacia la ventana, pensé que... —la mesera paró cuando supo que no estaba _bien_ meterse en la vida de los clientes—. Disculpe —dijo apenada.

—No se preocupe —dijo Izumi sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, la mesera se fue y ella tomó su taza de mocaccino para beberlo y ver de nuevo por la ventana—. Quizá si estoy esperando a alguien después de todo —susurró sin ser oída por nadie más. Pero sabía que nadie vendría, sólo era una esperanza perdida.


	54. Mejor amigo (Taichi y Koushiro)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 68—Pareja de chicos en parque. _June JK_

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Koushiro.

* * *

 **Mejor amigo**

* * *

Ellos son diferentes, a Taichi le gustaba el aire libre, los deportes y las reuniones sociales. Koushiro prefería quedarse en casa, con su computadora buscando información o "socializando" desde allí, a la distancia. Sin embargo, Taichi siempre lo hacía hacer cosas de las cuales no tenía ningún interés.

Pero por alguna razón, cuando era por complacer a Taichi, no le parecía _tan_ molesto.

Se sienta en uno de los bancos del parque donde se encontraban, ya era de tarde y Taichi no quería volver a casa, Koushiro siempre terminaba complaciéndolo.

Koushiro se sonroja al sentir el tacto de Taichi sobre sus mejillas, y aquélla mirada profunda sobre él.

—Sabes que lo eres todo para mí, ¿no? —le dijo Taichi sin dejar de mirarlo, Koushiro sintió como si su corazón se detuviera—. No sé que haría sin ti.

—No digas cosas tan vergonzosas estando fuera —mencionó desviando su mirada.

—Estamos solos, y aunque hubiese alguien no me importaría besarte ahora mismo —declaró el moreno mientras alejaba sus manos de sus mejillas y las metía dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sí, ese era su novio, el impulsivo pero que lo hacía sentir cosas que otras personas no. El novio a quien todos conocían como _"su mejor amigo"._

—¿Quieres regresar a casa? —le preguntó Taichi.

—No, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo —declaró regresando su vista hacia la de él, quien sonrió ampliamente.


	55. Lluvia (Taichi Yagami)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 202—Chico en casa observando la lluvia. _SkuAg_

 **Personajes:** Taichi Yagami.

* * *

 **Lluvia**

* * *

Taichi observa la lluvia mientras se encontraba sentado con una taza de chocolate caliente al lado, no lo hacía porque le gustase, más bien, a Taichi no le gustaba la lluvia. Él prefería los días despejados, donde el sol iluminaba cada centímetro de la ciudad, no solía molestarle el calor, para Taichi el verano era el mejor tiempo.

Mientras que por otro lado, la lluvia sólo lo hacía encerrarse y ponerse nostálgico, y no le gustaba esa sensación de estar encerrado en un lugar, a él le gustaba salir y practica fútbol, pero la lluvia se lo impedía, lo único que le permitía era quedarse sentado, de esa manera, y pensar en cada cosa que ha hecho en su vida, las cosas que extraña y anhela pasar de nuevo.

El sol lo hacía olvidar y distraerse en otras actividades que la lluvia no le permitía.


	56. Inesperado (Takuya e Izumi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 231—Chico con chica sobre los hombros en campo. _Natsichan_

 **Personajes:** Izumi y Takuya

* * *

 **Inesperado**

* * *

Izumi se encontró con su novio en la parada del autobús, no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que ha crecido, ahora que tenían 17 años de edad, sabía que algún día pasaría, pero nunca esperó que llegase a ser tan alto, aún recuerda cuando podía fácilmente golpearlo en la cabeza, ahora tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo, y levantar las puntillas de los pies para besarlo, así como él inclinarse un poco.

Pero a Izumi no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, sólo le impresionaban los cambios.

Ése día, ambos tendrían una cita, un día de picnic.

Los lugares repletos de naturaleza y aire libre, por alguna razón siempre fueron los lugares de ambos; quizá por el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el Digimundo los hizo sentirse más identificados.

Por lo que los picnics eran una de sus actividades favoritas. Estar allí, sólo ellos dos, disfrutando de las maravillas de la naturalez

Y cuando terminaron y guardaron las cosas para regresar, Takuya tomó a Izumi y la cargó sobre sus hombros, ella se asustó un poco al principio, pero terminó riéndose, su novio había crecido, tanto en tamaño como fuerza, antes hacía mucho más esfuerzo por cargarla, cuando ella siempre quiso ser cargada como una princesa. Bueno, lo que hizo no fue exactamente como lo esperaba, pero con Takuya siempre era de esa manera. Inesperado, haciendo que a Izumi le gusten más.


	57. Volar (Hikari Yagami)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 8—Columpio y ciudad. _jacque-kari_

 **Personajes:** Hikari Yagami.

* * *

 **Volar**

* * *

Mientras más se columpiaba, más alto llegaba, y más podía ser capaz de ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. A Hikari le gustaba ir al parque sólo para balancearse en el columpio. Le gustaba sentir que podía volar, que podía ver la ciudad desde lo alto como los pájaros, el viento acariciar su cara mientras subía y bajaba, no tenía comparación.

La tranquilidad que le proporcionaba que la hacía pensar:

¿Algún día podría volar más alto?


	58. Mensaje (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 191—Mensaje en teléfono "sí o no". _Scripturiens_

 **Personajes:** Mimi, Taichi.

* * *

 **Mensaje**

* * *

El moreno observa su teléfono una vez más el cual expresaba: "¿desea enviar este mensaje?" siendo las únicas opciones "Sí o no" ¿Por qué su teléfono tenía que rectificar eso? ¡Sólo lo hacía sentir más inseguro! Taichi frunció el ceño mostrando su enojo, maldiciendo su teléfono que no lo dejaba invitar a Mimi a salir.

Un simple mensaje que podía cambiar su vida, ¿es qué acaso no podía entenderlo? Se requería de mucho valor para invitar a la chica que te gustaba a salir. Pero claro, un teléfono no podía entenderlo, era un aparato diseñado para comunicarse a larga distancia con otras personas, y que tenía una acción tan inútil como preguntar nuevamente si quería enviar el mensaje.

Lo que faltaba es que si Taichi se dignaba a presionar el si, le preguntase de nuevo ¿está seguro que desea enviar este mensaje?

No, no podía dejar que un teléfono lo venciera, salvo el digimunto junto a sus compañeros varias veces, ¿por qué ahora ese ataque de nervios? ¡no, no se dejaría vencer! Presionó el botón y enseguida observó como el mensaje se enviaba.

—¡Espera, no te envíes! —Taichi Intentó cancelarlo, pero fue inútil—. Mierda... —Susurró. Pensando en cual sería la respuesta de Mimi, pero el mismo a pesar de que no tuvo que esperar mucho, sintió que pasaron horas antes de recibir su mensaje, que lo hizo tomar rápidamente el celular.

Una vez lo abrió, sonrió ante la respuesta.


End file.
